If George RR Martin wrote Harry Potter it might go something like this
by kenneth.washington.142
Summary: I've always been fascinated with the characters in the Harry Potter books, yet their circumstances don't always play out in a realistic way. George RR Martin writes believable characters that you love and they die. The are faced with hard realities, sex, and death. This is simply a sample of what the characters of Harry Potter might face in a Martin universe.


**Harry **

**When Harry realized he was in Tom Riddle's grave yard he knew he should go back to the port key immediately yet he decided to riddle the whole mystery out then and there. **

**Harry's scar burned. "Get back to the Port Key Cedric."**

**The pretty boy smiled confidently. "And let you find whatever's hidden here all by yourself? I think not. Let's have a look around shall we?"**

**At that moment several things happened at once. Harry's scar burned with intense fury as he screamed out in agony. Cedric jumped back startled by Harry's sudden fit. For half a heartbeat Cedric was so annoyed with Harry he thought that he wanted to kill Harry himself. **

**"What the hell Harry!?"**

**Just then, Wormtail stepped out from the foggy mist with a vulpine smile and a voice hissed "Kill the spare!"**

**With a flash of green light Cedric's body twirled in the air and as it fell, his temple found the jagged edge of a sharp rock. Blood ran down his lifeless face as Harry looked on in horror.**

**I've got to get the hell out of here, Harry thought. It was too late. He was strapped to a statue that rendered him paralyzed. For half a heartbeat he thought Wormtail had lost his mind as he saw him toss an ugly baby into a cauldron of what seemed to be grotesque boiling shit.**

**The smell was so overwhelming that he almost regurgitated his dinner. "What the hell are you doing you!? You were their friend, remember!" harry screamed part in agony part in fury. **

**Harry looked more closely at Wormtail in disbelief. My god the man cutting off his own hand, Harry thought. Wormtail screamed like a bitch being savaged. If Harry didn't die by the wand he was sure he would die by the putrid fumes that were now rising from the violently boiling cauldron. **

**Just them Wormtail was in his face. His breath reeked like dead flesh that been decaying for weeks. His scar pulsated in protest rendering Him half-conscious as Wormtail's knife sliced through his skin. Harry screamed like a bitch as the world spun around and around. When it finally stopped there stood the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. **

**His cold read eyes made Harry's whole soul quiver with fear. Harry thought of his mother and father. He thought of the mina ja twa he had with Jenny and Hermione in his dorm room last night. The tight, wet, tender, sweet warmth of their flesh rocking his body back and forth as they rode him into the night was Harry's last thought before Voldemort coldly hissed the words that hunted all his dreams. "Avada kedavra". **

**Ron**

**His body was drenched in sweat as he thrust himself in her again, and again, and again. Hermione screamed out with pleasure as her breasts danced to the rhythm of Ron's strokes.**

**"Bloody hell Hermione! Do you think you could be a bit louder? I'd like the whole assembly to come looking behind the stands to find us fucking!" **

**Her swift open hand connected with his face. "Ron Weasley!"**

**He wasn't done yet, "I'm only joking!", he said in his most playful tone as he caressed her face lightly. It was enough to appease her. In half a heartbeat it was Ron screaming in ecstasy as his seed rushed into her. He collapsed beside her on the grass like a marionette doll whose strings were just cut.**

**Just then several things happened at once. There was a horrifying cacophony of people being tortured and killed. **

**Hermione pointed to the sky "It's the dark mark!"**

**Ron was putting his other leg into his pants. "Why is the band still playing?" He said incredulously.**

**Hermione's jaw dropped as the revelation washed over her. "It's the rains of Potter's House!"**

**Ron was putting the all pieces together. "First we hear screams, then the mark, and now the death eater's song about the death of all the Potters."**

**Hermione didn't have the patience to wait for Ron to puzzle it out. "Voldemort's back Ronald!"**

**Hermione didn't know that Voldemort's named had been jinxed. At that moment several things happened at once. Ron rolled to the ground and recovered his wand in time to curse one of the masked men "Avada kedavra", Ron said as green lightening rendered the body of the death eater lifeless.**

**Hermione looked aghast. **

**"This isn't play time!", Ron said as he moved her in back of him protectively. It was too late, he heard a deranged laugh where Hermione stood a moment ago now her half naked body, innocent and lifeless lay on the grass with the blood stained dagger planted in her perfect breast.**

**"No!", Ron felt the rage rise up within him but a killing curse would be too kind. He wanted to choke the life out of her with his bare hands. **

**"Expelliarmus!" He shouted and Bellatrix lestrange's wand surrendered itself to him as he clasped it in his free hand. She tried to run for it. "Crucio" Ron said as his eyes bulged with a look of insanity. He was oblivious to the fact that he was biting through his own bottom lip and causing blood to run down his chin. Bellatrix was screaming and writhing in agony. When his rage reached it's climax Fiendfyre ignited from his wand bathing both he and Bellatrix in their flames of death. Ron had gone insane beyond pain as he watched Bellatrix's burning corpse with no regard for his own life, which perished along with her in the flames of his rage.**

**Neville**

**Neville stood transfixed at the scene of carnage, screams, blood and death. He was wondering precisely what to do when Draco Malfoy stabbed him in the stomach with his wand. Neville released his bowels and fell stiff to the hard cold grass stupid, terrified, helpless and finally dead.**

**Luna **

**Luna thought it curious that Voldemort used the cup as a port key to come to Hogwarts. She was able to manage her way to it and touched it when her body whirled and tossed until she landed violently upon the ground. **

**"Luna", a voice called out to her. She knew that voice. "Harry?" she said looking at the Wrackspurts and decided it was in fact Harry. **

**"Luna, get me down. Quickly!"**

**She spoke an incantation and with a wave of her wand the boy that lived was fell to the earth. **

**Luna was perplexed that he was still alive. "Why didn't he kill you?"**

**Harry picked himself up. "He tried. But he only killed the part of himself that lived inside me, according to my dad."**

**Luna wasn't the least bit surprised that Harry had a conversation with his dead father. "What will happen if he kills you now?"Harry motioned for her to the port key. "I'll die for good. On three, 1, 2, 3." They both reached for the port key. **

**When they arrived the whole school was in flames and broken. There were bodies everywhere. Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Fred & George, Sirius and Jenny were all dead. No! He felt the rage and anger swell within him as the tears raced down his face. They were all lifeless and irrevocably dead. Every person he cared about was gone, except Luna. In half a heartbeat he saw Voldemort apparate out of thin air. **

**The boy didn't hesitate. His passion was such that he didn't need to speak the words. The light that left his wand was green with the signature of death. The dark lord's beam of fury danced with the boys giving rise to a phantasmagoric battle storm of lights.**

**"I killed you!" The dark lord protested.**

**Harry turned his wand hand to intensify his power. "You only killed the part of yourself that lived in me Tom and I'm going to kill you!"**

**Luna walked behind the dark lord and raised her wand to attack him from behind. In half a heartbeat, Nagini slithered behind her as she turned just in time to see him. It was too late, she was above Luna and her mouth was gaped open revealing the venomous teeth which closed around Luna's neck penetrating as the blood poured out like a fountain. The snake violently jerked her body like a ragdoll until the light of life left Luna's eyes.**

**Dumbledore **

**Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad Eye, and Aberforth had killed all the death eaters. When the battle for Hogwarts was over they found Harry and Voldemort battling for their lives. **

**Nagini hissed and lunged at Mad eye. He caste a spell but the beast was impervious to it. When Dumbledore turned to see the site, Mad Eye's ripped off head rolled in blood until it stopped at Dumbledore's feet with the mad eye still searching for the source of it's attacker. **

**Kingsley and Aberforth combined their curse to kill the beast. "Avada kedavra!" They shouted in unison. **

**Dumbledore stretched forth his arm. "No!" It was too late.**

**The snake hissed as the spell rebounded and knocked Kingsley and Aberforth unceremoniously to their deaths.**

**In half a heartbeat Dumbledore had the sword of Godric Gryffindor and brought it down quicker than a wizard his age should be able to move. As the stroke broke flesh the snake turned to ash as the dark lord cried out in agony. **

**The connection of the two wands was broken when Voldemort yelled like a whore. Harry seized his chance. "Expelliarmus!" **

**Voldemort's wand flu from his hand and int Harry's. Harry stabbed him in the eye with his own wand sending him to the ground. Blood raced down Voldemorts face as Dumbledore looked on in disbelief. Voldemort was reaching up and scratching wildly. Harry stabbed him again in the neck, then in the stomach as blood sprayed his face.**

**"Harry" said Dumbledore. "Harry! It's not how you are alike. It's how you're not"**

**Harry cut him off. "Bugger that, bugger you, and bugger him!" He stabbed the dark lord more violently as blood sprayed in every direction and covered Harry's hands and face. Voldemort's hands became weaker and weaker as the life left them and they slowly fell surrendering to death. The dark lord's eyes looked afraid as he choked on his own blood.**

**Harry was kneeling over the corpse of Voldemort with a psychopathic grin on his face. **

**Dumbledore's lover that had promised Dumbledore "Anything" to save Lilly Potter had witnessed the scene of carnage as well. His eyes narrowed as he saw in Harry's eyes the same spirit that took Tom Riddle so many years ago. As Harry was transfixed on the corpse of the dark lord, Snape was whispering in Dumbledore ear. **

**"So what **_would_** you have done had you known then at the orphanage that Tom Riddle was destined to become the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?" **

**It wasn't really a question. Dumbledore knew that Harry had reached a point of no return. **

**Snape turned to face Harry. "Sectumsempra" He enunciated his feat of prestidigitation while the boy's body ripped open with scars of blood pouring from his flesh as he collapsed to the earth. Harry never saw it coming.**

**Dumbledore felt the need to explain. He leaned over Harry's body. "The failing is mine Harry. Professor Trelawney misread the Prophesy. It is better interpreted "Neither can live or dark spirit will survive. **

**"I trusted you!" Harry cried through his pain as the life was draining from his body."Hermione found out that you and Snape were lovers!"**

**Snape scowled "She was an insufferable know it all bitch! Always snooping around in other people's business! Fucking you **_and_** Ron! She was no saint Potter and neither are you!"**

**Dumbledore repositioned himself to block Harry's view of Snape. "Severus and I will find the last Horcruxes and destroy them Harry."**

**Harry's breath was labored.**

**"Follow the light and rest in peace. This is only for the greater good." Dumbledore assured him. His world turned to blackness and the boy that lived died. **

**see it all at **


End file.
